


To Suffer for Beauty and Love

by Garpie64



Series: Smut Meme [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Jason Todd, Do not post to other sites, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Genderbending, fem!Jason Todd - Freeform, fem!slade wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garpie64/pseuds/Garpie64
Summary: Smut Meme prompt: High Heels + SladeJayAnother gala means Jay has to make an appearance. She is the only daughter of Gotham's playboy prince, Bruce Wayne. IF she has to suffer through it, so does her mate, Saige.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Series: Smut Meme [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918768
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85
Collections: Jason Rare Pair Challenge





	To Suffer for Beauty and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Smut meme prompt: High Heels + SladeJay

Another night, another socialite party.

Jay may be the first daughter of Gotham’s beloved Bruce Wayne, but that didn’t mean she had the patience to suffer hours of privileged elite and their snobbish opinions. It was as annoying as it was taxing. She never enjoyed the attention she received from both the public and the media. Neither had been incredibly kind when she had first been adopted. Not being an alpha left her out of the business talks, but Jay was also not an omega which, thankfully, barred her from the gossip groups. Instead, Bruce’s adopted daughter was a normal boring beta which meant the only real interest Jay gained from those at these parties came from the snide gossip or those after the Wayne fortune and status.

At least the heavy scent of her alpha warded most off. After much manipulation, bribery, and compromises, Jay had managed to get Saige to agree to accompany her. Her lovely, intimidating alpha mate would be a good deterrent to the hordes. Sure, Bruce and her brothers didn’t exactly like Saige and there was notable tension whenever they were in the same room, but avoiding the assholes was worth it.

“Saige,” Jay giggled as she noticed the less than stellar makeup painting the older woman’s face. She took a seat at the vanity and reached for the wipes. “How did you ever get your makeup done before I came along?”

Saige grunted. “A mercenary doesn’t need makeup.”

Jay smiled as she carefully wiped away her mate’s attempt. “Yes, the great Deathstroke doesn’t need to do her makeup to strike fear in the hearts of men, but Saige Wilson-Wayne, alpha wife to Jay Wayne-Wilson, does.”

Saige grumbled, earning a smile from Jay. She watched as Jay sorted through powders and foundations. The rough street rat the tabloids portrayed the Wayne’s second kid didn’t seem like the sort to have a copious amount of makeup. 

“Come on, let me show you off. Wanna make golden boy jealous I stole the gorgeous alpha.”

“If Grayson is jealous of anyone, I’m sure it would be me.” Saige reached forward to curl her fingers around Jay’s chin. The look the alpha gave was far from innocent. “I stole Gotham’s princess, made her into the perfect little housewife.”

“I am not a housewife.” Jay bared her teeth in playful aggression. “Now hold still.”

Saige obeyed as Jay set to work. “You cook. You clean. You keep the house and stitch me up while lecturing me. I bend you over the nearest surface when I want. You’re a housewife.”

Jay glared at her mate knowing full well Saige was just trying to get her riled up to avoid the gala. “You’re an ass and you do not bend me over whenever you want.”

Jay missed the flash in Saige’s eyes as he turned to pick through his supplies, the possessive hungry glint. Regardless, Saige behaved for the remainder of Jay dressing her up, enduring the eyeliner and careful painting of lipstick to make her mate happy. Some suffering was worth making her beta smile.

“There, done. Was that so bad?” Jay snarked capping the lipstick and setting it down.

Saige grunted once more and earned an eye-roll for it. Jay stood up from the vanity to continue getting dressed. She could feel the alpha’s eyes shamelessly rack over her body settling low on her hips. Picking up her black evening gown, Jay slipped it on, shimming the tighter portions over her hips and giving Saige quite a show in the process. Like always, she had gone for a mix of elegant and sexy, just on the edge of scandalous that would have the pearl clutchers gasping. Intricate lace covered her shoulders and arms, coming down to meet the fitted bodice and slim skirt. The black heels curving her her legs so perfectly. She looked stunningly beautiful, a sight that Saige knew no elite bred omega could match.

The alpha rose from her seat, eyes fixed on her beta and mind remembering the image of Jay beneath her with black locks flared out like a dark halo, teal eyes hazy with bliss, those soft lips parted on a moan. How could an alpha keep their hands of a mate as beautiful as hers.

Jay yelped as calloused hands grabbed her ass with a smack. Saige hummed low in her throat, pleased that even with the heels, Jay was still short enough to tuck under her chin. Hands on Jay’s hips dragged her back against the alpha’s front. 

“Saige, we don’t have time.” Jay whined, but otherwise did little to deter the wondering hands.

“You really think that you can prance around in those heels and not get my attention?” Saige murmured against the shell of Jay’s ear, her hot breath ghosting over Jay’s skin.

Jay groaned. She laid her head back against her alpha’s shoulder. Her eyes drifted closed and it became all too easy to just give in, skip the stupid gala, and enjoy her night in with her mate. Alfred would give her that disappointed look and Bruce would nag her ear off about responsibility and all that to which she would helpfully remind him of the many times he ditched a social event to go play with Selina. The more those hands squeezed her hips and thumbs caress her side, the more her will dissolved.

“Saige,”

“I’ll behave, baby.” Saige chuckled and pulled away. Jay stupidly whined at the loss of warmth. She turned to see the smug grin Saige leveled at her. “I still remember your promise if I’m good all evening.”

Jay blushed before plopping down on the bed. “Hurry up and get dressed. We’re going to be late.”

That got Jay a full laugh as Saige turned to pull on her own suit, a simple tux tailored to fit her larger than average muscles. Saige always looked striking in suits from her armor to these tuxes. It had Jay biting her plush lip as she looked over the clean cut lines of her partner’s suit. Saige didn’t miss the heated look leveled her way, glancing over with a smirk at her beta.

Saige promised to behave. She wouldn’t make a scene at the gala and wouldn’t antagonize her mate’s family. She never promised not to torment Jay until she had her ditching the gala early.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://garpie64.tumblr.com/)


End file.
